Pourtant je t'aime
by Lynariae
Summary: JongHyun va se marier avec SeKyung mais une semaine plus tôt, il surprend KiBum en train de l'embrasser alors qu'il croit qu'il dort .. Problématique. - JongKey -


Kim KiBum venait d'avoir le cœur brisait. Ce matin, il avait trouvé Jjong endormit sur un banc dans le parc. Il l'avait regardé, détaillé puis n'avait puis résister à l'appel des lèvres de son ami et l'avait embrassé tendrement. Grave erreur, le leader vocal c'était réveillé et avait questionné le jeune homme :

- Ki… Bum… Qu'est ce que tu… viens de faire ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu m'as embrassé ?!

Pour seule réponse, Key baissa le regard.

- Pourquoi ? cria Jong Hyun.

- Tu… Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas…

- Dis-moi !

- Je…, il prit une profonde inspiration, je t'aime Jong…

La main de Jong Hyun venait d'atterrir sur sa joue et ce dernier ajouta :

- Toi… Ne m'approche plus jamais ! Tu me dégoûtes ! En plus, je vais me marier ! Tu… Arg…

Puis Jjong partit en colère. Key tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait, regrettant tant son geste qui lui avait fait perdre l'homme qu'il aime et puis, JongHyun l'avait dit, il allait se marier. Key se releva et rentra chez lui où il passa toute sa fin de journée.

Il était 15H et JongHyun était devant un miroir portant le costard qu'il porterait quelques jours plus tard. SeKyung, sa future femme, était ravie et n'arrêtait pas de le complimenter. Elle alla ensuite dans une cabine pour enfiler sa belle robe blanche. Jong, toujours planté devant le miroir, porta sa main à ses lèvres y sentant toujours la douceur de celle de Key. Pourtant, il allait se marier… Mais depuis ce moment rien n'occupait l'esprit du jeune homme à part le visage de KiBum avec des larmes naissant aux creux de ses yeux après la baffe qu'il lui avait mise. SeKyung sortit de sa cabine, elle était resplendissante mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait voir. Cependant, il n'en dit rien, la complimenta puis la pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

Si jours, six jours que Key évitait Jjong et que ce dernier lui lancé des regards chargé de tristesse. SeKyung avait remarqué ce changement de comportement entre son fiancé et Key et, malheureusement avait comprit. Comprit que ce n'était plus d'elle mais de Key que JongHyun était amoureux. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle savait que c'était égoïste mais elle voulait Jong pour elle.

Le lendemain, c'était leur mariage. Jong était heureux et souriait. Il alla retrouver sa fiancée dans la petite pièce à leur disposition et voulut l'embrasser. Elle l'esquiva et le jeune homme ne comprit pas. SeKyung retira le voile de sa tête et dit :

- Jong Hyun... je t'aime mais… J'annule le mariage.

- Quoi ?!

- Vas le rejoindre. C'est lui que tu aimes alors pars le rejoindre. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Le leader vocal la prit dans ses bras murmura un « merci, je t'aime » et partit en courant. SeKyung se mit alors à pleurer quand sa demoiselle d'honneur rentra dans la pièce et qu'elle la prit dans ses bras.

Jjong courait depuis dix minutes quand il arriva devant le petit appartement de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il sonna une, deux, trois fois avant que le propriétaire n'ouvre la porte. Key ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec JongHyun. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici alors que, vu l'heure, il devait être devant l'autel. Jong le coupa dans ses réflexions en l'embrassant passionnément. KiBum voulut tout d'abord le repousser mais finit par s'agripper à son T-shirt, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. A bout de souffle, JongHyun se recula et dit en essuyant une larme sur la joue du jeune homme :

- Key… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas accepter le fais que je sois gay. Puis je n'ai pas voulut accepter mes sentiments pour toi car je ne suis pas facile à vivre quand je suis en couple et je ne voulais pas que tu vois cette facette de moi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et je t'ai fait du mal, énormément de mal… Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime.

- Jong… Hyun… Je … t'aime…

JongHyun ré-embrassa, mais plus tendrement cette fois ci, son désormais petit ami. Puis le prit dans ses bras comme ci il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher, comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Key, lui, était tellement bien dans les bras de l'être qu'il aimait qu'il ne regrettait plus autant son geste. Il souriait.


End file.
